Imperial Japanese Army
Imperial Japanese Army (Kyūjitai: 大日本帝國陸軍, Shinjitai: 大日本帝国陸軍, Romaji: Dai-Nippon Teikoku Rikugun, svenska: Kejserliga japanska armén) var Japans armé under andra världskriget. Call of Duty: World at War I Call of Duty: World at War är armén med i kampanjen i Stilla havet, Stillahavsfronten använde amfibiska angrepp och sjöslag mellan Japan och USA, under hela kampanjen i Stilla havet deltar amerikanska arméer i "island hopping", gradvis återkräver öar som tillfälligt tillhörde den kejserliga armén under Japans snabba erövring av Stilla havet. Denna strategi är den exakta metoden som United States Marine Corps och United States Army gjorde under Stillahavskriget i andra världskriget. Salget mot kerjserliga armén skedde först i Pearl Habour, slaget om Midway, Makin Atoll, slaget om Korallhavet, Guadalcanal, Cape Gloucester, Tarawa, Saipan, Tininan, Bouganville, Filippinerna, Iwo Jima, Anguar, Ten-Go, Burma, New Guinea, Guam, Kwajalein och till slu på Okinawa. När tidvattnet av kriget vänder sig mot kejserliga armén. Spelaren är även med i luftstrider nära i uppdraget Black Cats. Karaktärsmodell/Skins Multiplayerlfunktionerna i World at War har olika utseende på kläder beroende på vilket vapen som spelaren använder. Det finns olika character skins (karaktärshud) för varje typ av primary weapon deras karaktär använder. Imperial Amrys bolt-action skin är en soldat som bär en ghilliedräkt och en nätad hjälm täck med massor av löv och naturliga lövverk och är utan tvekan den mest effektiva hudkamouflage i Call of Duty: World at War. Hudgeväret är en hjämlös soldat som bär en standarduniform och hachimaki. Huden i Submachine Gunner är fullt utrustad fallskärmsjägare med en hjälm över en officerares hatt och bär en typ 100 kulsprutepistol på bröstet. Shotgunskin (hagelgevärshud) är en fullt utrustad med en officerares hatt. Machine gun skin (maskingevärshud) är en muskulös hjälmlös soldat som bär en standarduniform. Kejserliga armén i Zombies Imperial Japansese Army medverkar i World at War''s Map Pack 2 i kartan Shi No Numa (betyder "Zombieträsk"). Som i Nacht der Untoten vandrar zombierna ut i en träskdimma mot japanska vaktposten. Fällor som dessa hittas fanns först i Verrückt återvänder och Hellhounds introducerades. Bandesignen tyck likna Knee Deep. Shi No Numa finns även med i Call of Duty: Black Ops som nedladdningsbart innehåll inkluderar med spelets Prestige Edtition. Även den återkommande karaktären Takeo Masaki är en kejserlig soldat. Kejserliga arméns utrustning *Type 100 *Type 99 *Arisaka *Nambu *Triple 25 Anti Aircraft Gun *Type 97 Hand Grenade (Kiska) *Type 93 Flamethrower *Type 100 Flamethrower *Katana *Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 94 90 mm Infantry Mortar *Type 96 25 mm AT/AA Gun *200mm Coastal Gun *Model 94 Isuzu truck *Type 95 Scout Car *Type 97 Tank Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Utrustning *Type 97 Rifle *Type 100 *Arisaka Kända medlemmar *Japansk officer som är stationerad på Makin Atoll. *Japansk menig som dödar K. Pyle. *Takeo Masaki, en japansk officer som medverkarr i Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon och Origins. Citat *"''Fight as one under the Emperor!"/"Unite for the glory of Japan!" - Japansk befälhavare i början av Team Deathmatch. *"Your defeat has brought great dishonor to our nation!"/"You have brought shame to the Imperial Army!" - Japansk befälhavare när japanska gruppen är besegrad under multiplayer. *"We bring honor to the Emperor and all of Japan!"/"The Savages kneel before us in defeat!" - Japansk befälhavare när japanska gruppen är sergrare under multiplayer. *"For the honor of the Japanese Empire!" - Japansk befälhavare i början av Headquarters. *"Make sure this is our only taste of defeat!"/"Fight on to restore your honor!" - Japansk befälhavare när japanska gruppen förlorar en rond under Search and Destroy. *"This is but the first victory! We must fight on!"/"Let's make this victory the first of many!" - Japansk befälhavare när japanska gruppen vinner en rond under Search and Destroy. *"The Savages sent dogs to do their work!"/"Their recon plane has found us!"/"Enemy artillery!" - Japansk befälhavare när gruppen Marine kallar in vald kill streaks (hundar, Recon Plane, Artillery Strike, respektive). *"Our Recon Plane will find them!"/"Our Artillery will force them into submission!"/"The Dogs hunger for the flesh of our enemies!" - Japansk befälhavare när vald kill streaks kallas in. *"Fight on! Crush what resistance remains!"/"DO NOT fear death!"/"It's not too late to claim victory!"/"Keep fighting! We CANNOT lose to these barbarians!"/"We're almost out of time!"/"A chance for victory still remains!" - Japansk befälhavare nära slutet av en match. *"Their flag will soon be ours!"/"We WILL take this flag!"/"Keep fighting! We are capturing the flag!" - Japansk befälhavare när japanska gruppen ta över en flagga under War. *"Our flag is falling to the enemy!"/"Turn them back before they take our flag!"/"Our flag will soon fall to the Americans!" - Japansk befälhavare när gruppen Marine tar över en flagga under War. *"The Americans have taken our flag!"/"Our flag has fallen to the Americans!"/"Our flag has fallen! We must fight to regain our honor!" - Japansk befälhavare när Marine Raiders tar över en flagga under War. *"Perimeter secured! Get the next flag!"/"Flag secure! We must now take the next!"/"We have claimed the flag! FIGHT ON!" - Japansk befälhavare när japanska gruppen tar över en flagga under War. *"We have only one flag left! DO NOT LET IT FALL!"/"They MUST NOT claim our last flag!" - Japanska gruppen när dom ligger under till sista flaggan under War. *"They are weakening! Seize their last flag!"/"They are losing the will to fight! Secure their last flag!" - Japansk befälhavare när Marine Raiders ligger under till sista flaggan last under War. *"Bye Bye Sayonara (hej då)" -efter att en japansk soldat dödar. *"Tennô heika banzai!" ("Må kejsaren leva tio tusen år!") - Japanska soldat/soldater bär en Banzai Charge i Campaign. *"Banzai!" ("Tio tusen år!", mycket likt "För äran!") - En kortare av "Tenno heika banzai!", används även av soldater i kampanjen. *"A draw is more favorable than defeat!" - När en rond i multiplayer round slutar oavgjort. Multiplayerkartor Airfield.jpg|Airfield Banzaiscreenshot.jpg|Banzai Battery.jpg|Battery Castle.jpg|Castle Cliffside.jpg|Cliffside Courtyard.jpg|Courtyard Hanger.jpg|Hangar KneeDeepLoad.jpg|Knee Deep Makin.jpg|Makin Loadscreen mp makin day.jpg|Makin Day Subpensscreenshot.jpg|Sub Pens Galleri Japanese character models WaW.png|Karaktärsmodeller IJA control point.png|Imperiets flagga JapanOffic28.png|Japansk förhörare Faction Japan.png|Multiplayerikon Imperial Japanese Army Paratrooper WaW.jpg|Japansk soldat Imperial Japanese Army Officer WaW.jpg|Japansk soldat Kuriosa *Imperial Japanese Army är den enda laget i Capture the Flag som har samma flagga som deras multiplayerikon. Marine Raiders använder amerikansksa flaggan, Red Army använder en sovjetflagga och Wehrmacht använder naziflaggan. Det beror också på att deras ikon är japanska flaggan. *The Imperial Army är enda gruppen i World at War som inte använder semi-automatiska gevär eller använder raketgevär i kampanjen. en:Imperial Japanese Army Kategori:Grupper i Call of Duty: World at War